


Nightmare

by saturnskys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fireworks, Hurt No Comfort, L'manburg is gone, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Nightmare, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, l'manburg, smp!dream and technoblade really like TNT, tommy and tubbo deserve to be happy, tommyinnit is fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnskys/pseuds/saturnskys
Summary: Nightmare; nouna frightening or unpleasant dream.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 15





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha i wrote this at like 4am and i don't have the time to edit it:P 
> 
> anyways quick reminder this is all roleplay all /dsmp /rp 
> 
> TW: blood, death, explosions,

Tubbo hated nightmares. Unfortunately he had them often. They kept him up at night. Sometimes he’d avoid sleep to avoid the nightmares. 

Tonight was worse than the others. 

It all happened so quickly. 

L’Manburg. 

He and his friends fought for that land. They all gave so much to that land, just to watch it burn. 

It burned and exploded. Technoblade, Phil, and Dream were blowing it sky high. Withers and TNT. More than he could count. He fought, his friends fought. But it was futile, L’Manburg was gone and he could do nothing to save it. 

He stood on a small wood patch and watched the TNT fall. All noise was gone. He was alone watching his nation burn. This was the third time this had happened to L’Manburg. Two out of three of those times it was under his administration. He loved this land, it had hurt him so much, but he loved L’Manburg. His friends gave everything to L’Manburg. He gave everything to L’Manburg. Tubbo didn’t cry watching the TNT fall, he didn’t have the energy. He was so tired. So tired. 

Tommy called to him. Screamed Tubbo’s name, desperate to get his attention. Tubbo didn’t want to look at Tommy, he didn’t want to turn around. 

He wanted to wake up. 

He couldn’t wake up. 

He turned, admitting defeat to this nightmare. Technoblade laughed as the TNT fell. Hard to hear him over all the explosions, but he could hear him. He could hear Tommy calling out to him and Technoblade laughing. Technoblade was mocking their pain. Technoblade was winning. They were losing, they’re always losing. 

“Look at your country fall Tubbo! Look at it fall!” Technoblade mocked. 

His country. His home. Quickly disappearing before his eyes. It wasn’t worth fighting it anymore. L’Manburg, his L’Manburg, their L’Manburg was gone. 

Maybe Eret had been right from the start.

Eret. Eret was the one to originally betray them. Betray L’Manburg. Eret’s words hung in his head. 

“Down with the revolution boys. It was never meant to be.” 

The walls opened, Dream and his friends flooded out. They were all dead in that room. Stained the floor and walls red with blood. 

Has Eret been right this whole time?

Tubbo didn’t have time to think about that. He didn’t want to think about that. 

Tommy and Technoblade were arguing. Accusations of betrayal. Technoblade held a crossbow, filled with fireworks. He was through with talking. Without even knowing it, Tubbo had jumped in front of Tommy, deflecting the fireworks from him. They still hit Tommy, and they burned. The fireworks burned Tubbo’s skin, for the second time now. It stung and it burned but it was- familiar. He knew this feeling, he hated it, but he knew it. 

The Manburg festival. 

He had decorated that festival. It was so pretty. Alas, it ended in bloodshed, as does everything it seems. The yellow box Tubbo was trapped in. Scared, confused, worried. Tubbo had begged Technoblade not to kill him. He had been told Technoblade wouldn’t hurt him. 

That day, that awful day ended with his own blood spread across a yellow box. Dripping down the sides. It had been colorful, as Technoblade promised, but not painless. 

That day was better than today. He still had a home that day. He still had allies and friends that day. 

He still has hope that day. Hope for L’Manburg. But now. Now he had none of that. 

Tommy and Technoblade were fighting again. Speaking of loyalty, friendship, betrayal, discs. Tubbo could only watch. He couldn’t say anything, he didn’t want to., he didn’t need to. 

He wanted to wake up. Wake up from this nightmare. 

He knew he couldn’t 

He was stuck in this nightmare. 

This nightmare was his life. 

:)


End file.
